The fairy maiden and the hunter
by Milady Hokage
Summary: One shot! A hunter falls in love the moment he see's the fairy maiden. He wants her to be his wife and plans to have her no matter what. *I heard a song that told a story, and i really liked it. Its the same plot as the song just told differently and i added more to the story. I dont own the plot tho, just the ending of the story!


Sasuke was a tall and handsome young man with black hair and onyx eyes, he was a hunter who was out looking for his next target. Deep in the forest he heard soft singing. A beautiful voice that had him entranced, forgetting about his next hunt he followed the sweet voice until he came across a giant beautiful cherry blossom tree.

He was stunned, just looking at the tree until he heard the sweet voice again. Under the beautiful tree was a young maiden. Her eyes closed as her voice filled the air. He was entranced by her voice slowly walking over to her.

A twig snapped under his feet as he made his way over to her. She stopped singing and looked at him with a gentle smile. His breath caught, he had never seen anyone near as beautiful as she was. Her long pink hair and deep green eyes that sparkled when she looked at him. He fell in love with her.

"I am Sasuke the hunter, may I ask your name my beautiful maiden?"

She smiled and stood over a flower bed "My name is Sakura. I am the fairy maiden of this forest" Her voice was musical. Her pink hair flowed down her body touching the floor and her eyes as green as the grass.

He wanted her for himself as his wife. He won't have nobody, but her. He reached out his hands towards her. "Come with me my beautiful fairy maiden Sakura. Follow me and I will take care of you"

She looked at him and smiled shaking her head. "I cannot leave this place. Please don't ask me to go where you lead. I cannot follow you where you go. " She replied to him holding onto her ancient tree.

He felt heart ache at her rejection. He looked at the tree she held and walked away from her. She started to sing again and he decided he would come back again for her. He would make sure she would leave with him.

The next day he walked into the forest, holding a yellow flower and wearing a green coat. He followed her voice again. This time he would make her come with him, his love will stay with her only, He will only love her.

He saw her under the large pink tree this time dancing around her tree while she sang. His heart pulled towards her. Determined, he walked to her and knelt down on one leg in front of her and gives her the yellow flower.

"Beautiful Fairy maiden Sakura, living in this forest. You have captured my heart and I want you to be my wife and i to be your groom. Please take my hand and follow me. I will take care of you" He pleaded with all his heart

She looked at him and smiled shaking her head. "I cannot marry you. I cannot leave this place. Please don't ask me to go where you lead. I cannot follow where you go" She repeated the words for their previous visit and held on to the tree.

He looked at the ancient tree with heartache. 'That must be what binds her here and keeps her from me.' He thought, walking away with her rejection

'I will make her my wife. She will not be a prisoner here any more.' He thought as He walked out of the forest with even more determination to make her his wife.

The next day he came back holding an ax. He followed the sound of her voice once again. He saw her and marched over to where she was, talking to himself then to her.

"I'll take the green eyed fairy and she shall be my wife. With her I'll raise my children, with her I'll live my life. my beautiful maiden Sakura, I will set you free." He swung his ax at the tree and continued to cut it down.

The fairy maiden cried when she seen him swing his ax at her ancient tree. She felt a sharp pain every time the ax struck her beautiful tree. Once her tree fell she wept for it.

"Now your tree has fallen. Now you belong to me, my beautiful fairy maiden Sakura" He told her and grabbed her hand and quickly lead her out of the forest

"I cannot leave this forest with you. I must stay here" She pleaded

"Your magic tree has fallen you are no longer a prisoner here. I will take you with me and we can live happily together." He told her and continued to lead her out of the forest.

She was being pulled by him rather quickly and once they neared the edge of the forest she whispered to herself because she knew he would not listen "But I cannot leave…"

They stepped out of the forest and he smiled finally having the Fairy maiden Sakura for his own. Then after a few more steps she collapsed onto the floor.

"Sakura!" He yelled out kneeling next to her

"I couldn't leave" She whispered too quietly for him. Her eyes closed and she took her last breath. He held onto her limp form crying for her. He carried her to the part of the forest where he had found her and laid her onto the flower bed where he first saw her sitting.

He laid next to her and never left her side "I could not take from this forest, what was never meant to leave" He closed his eye and died from his heartache still holding her lifeless body. Her body glowed next to his and both their bodies together turned into a big beautiful Cherry blossom tree more enchanting than the one Sasuke had cut down. And once that tree was in full bloom a new fairy maiden was born. Hair and eyes as black as the hunter Sasuke and a beauty as much as the fairy maiden Sakura.


End file.
